


Я в домике!

by herat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку 06-44 феста Captain America & Iron Man Community: Фьюри решает, что для дела будет полезно, чтобы Роджерс и Старк подружились, и поручает задание подружить их Наташе. В конце Наташа докладывает об итогах, и Фьюри понимает, что результат превзошёл его ожидания...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я в домике!

Утро добрым не бывает. Это выверенная годами истина. Но если ваше утро начинается с Натальи Андреевны Романовой, истребляющей запасы хлопьев в кресле напротив кровати, лучше сразу нырнуть обратно под одеяло и откреститься от всего, что могла натворить ваша славная, но абсолютно безбашенная "оперативная группа", детской отмазкой: "Я в домике".  
К сожалению, Наталья Андреевна играет на опережение:  
\- Доброе утро, босс!  
\- А оно, правда, доброе? - с отчаянной надеждой спрашивает Фьюри.  
\- Все в этом мире относительно, - вместо ответа философствует Наталья Андреевна, ненавязчиво подталкивая ему тонкую пачку документов.  
Пару дней назад он попросил Романову ~~сотворить чудо~~ помирить Старка с Роджерсом. Говорят ведь, что русская женщина и коня на скаку остановит, и в горящую избу войдет. В общем, ей не привыкать. А эти двое... как бы их понежнее назвать-то, все-таки мир спасли?.. скоро доведут его людей до греха. Неделю назад Хилл подала официальный запрос на устранение, а Хилл - это показатель.  
\- Хочу ли я открывать эту папку, агент? - особенно, на трезвую-то голову?  
\- Думаю, нет, босс. Но, боюсь, вам все равно придется.  
Вместо первой страницы к папке подколот чек на солидную сумму. Не самое плохое начало, однако зная этих... Фьюри все еще рыщет по своему словарю в поисках подходящего нежного ругательства.  
\- Что это?  
\- Понимаете, моей первой идеей было позволить этим двум долбоёжикам выпустить пар в тренажерном зале.  
О! Долбоёжики - нежнее некуда.  
\- Хорошая идея, но при чем здесь чек?  
\- Как при чем? Это отступные от Клинта за видеозапись, на которой Роджерс гоняет по рингу матерящегося Старка, - и судя по этой пугающей улыбке новая покупка стоила каждого потраченного Бартоном цента. - Если позволите, босс, я бы посоветовала вас согласиться. Запись он все равно уже выкрал, а нам еще понадобятся деньги на обустройство детской комнаты.  
И как бы Фьюри не боялся задавать этот вопрос...  
\- Какой еще к черту детской комнаты?  
\- Вторая страница, сэр, - сухо рапортует Наталья Андреевна. - Ничто так не сближает мужчин, как совместное созерцание раздевающихся женщин, поэтому я отвела их в стрип-клуб.  
\- Еще одна хорошая идея, - осторожно соглашается Фьюри, читая досье на какую-то непонятную девицу.  
\- Вот только я забыла, что имею дело с Капитаном Америкой. Он провел с танцовщицей воспитательную беседу и выяснил, что она на самом деле мать-одинока из Бруклина, которой отчаянно нужны деньги, чтобы поднять сына. В общем, познакомьтесь со своей новой секретаршей, она уже приступила к работе. А поскольку ей не с кем оставить ребенка, нам понадобится детская комната. Кстати, эту идею горячо поддержало тридцать процентов женского персонала.  
Ииииии.... кажется, он уже готов забраться обратно под одеяло.  
\- На вашем месте, босс, я бы перелистнула третью страницу.  
К огромному сожалению, ее совет запаздывает на пару драгоценных секунд, и вот теперь Фьюри точно готов забраться обратно под одеяло, потому что изображение обнаженного Тони Старка во всех возможных и даже нескольких невозможных ракурсах горит под его зажмуренными веками вечным огнем.  
\- Стриптизерша, под шумок уединившаяся со Старком, собиралась продать эти фотографии прессе, но мисс Поттс уже решила эту проблему. Правда, у нас незначительные потери в лице агента Коулсона, которому пришлось прервать ее "сон красоты", но Клинт обещал вернуть его к жизни за пару дней на уединенном горнолыжном курорте в Альпах. Подпишите разрешение на четвертой странице.  
\- Я так понимаю, вы вломились в мой дом с утра пораньше, чтобы сообщить о полном провале? - спрашивает Фьюри, послушно черкая автограф на форменном бланке.  
\- Откуда столько недоверия, босс, я ведь могу и обидеться! После стрип-клуба Тони уже был не в состоянии самостоятельно доползти до кровати, так что нам пришлось помогать. И Стив очень удачно облокотился на один рычажок.  
\- Какой еще рычажок?!  
А перед глазами, помятуя о безумном гении Старка, в бешеной пляске уже кружатся картины глобальных разрушений.  
\- Рычажок, открывающий вход в потайную комнату. На пятой странице полный перечень обнаруженного там компромата.  
\- Семь плакатов Капитана Америки, полное собрание фильмов с участием Капитана Америки, копия щита Капитана Америки, костюм Капитана Америки, карточки Капитана... Что это значит?  
\- Оказывается, наш эксцентричный миллиардер на самом деле большой фанат Кэпа, так что я просто заперла их на пару часиков для дальнейшего выяснения отношений.  
И вроде бы пока все звучит очень многообещающе. Даже как-то слишком многообещающе.  
\- Только боюсь, результат превзошел наши ожидания.  
А он-то как боится, кто бы знал. И наученный горьким опытом, больше не спрашивает.  
\- В общем, судя по любезно предоставленной ДЖАРИСом видеозаписи, все сказки про три обязательных свидания перед сексом - это не про Стива.  
А ведь как хорошо все выглядело на бумаге. Оперативная группа. Гении, солдаты, шпионы, полубоги. Кто же знал? Кто же, кроме Коулсона, с самого начала всеми правдами и неправдами пытавшегося откреститься от руководства этим смертоносным цирком?  
\- Я очень надеюсь, что на шестой странице меня не поджидает очередной фото-отчет?  
\- Что вы, босс, я ж не изверг, - добродушно, как ей кажется, улыбается Наталья Андреевна. И Фьюри тяжело сглатывает.  
Приоткрыв заветную страницу, он видит краешек брачного сертификата штата Невада.  
\- Когда все выяснилось, мы решили как-то отметить это дело, а Тони знаком только один способ...  
\- Но не свадьба же?!  
\- Нет-нет, что вы. Стива не берет алкоголь, он бы никогда. Он мечтает о традиционной свадьбе, которая когда-нибудь осчастливит папарацци и подарит вам нервный тик на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Действительно, росписи Старка и Роджерса стоят в графе "свидетели", а вот счастливыми молодоженами оказываются...  
\- Я ведь упоминала, что нам пришлось разбудить Пеппер, а просмотр мужского порно, как выяснилось, тоже очень сближает. К тому же в отличие от Стива мы-то все еще может напиться.  
К концу этих скупых объяснений ее хорошенькую рыжую головку украшает яркая широкополая шляпа. А безымянный палец правой руки - золотое колечко.  
\- Собственно, я зашла лишь предупредить, что улетаю на медовый месяц на Бали.  
\- Я в домике, - все-таки сообщает Фьюри, ныряя обратно под одеяло.  
Наталья Андреевна считает это благословением.


End file.
